The Joker (DC Animated Universe)
Early Life ' Much of Jokers early life is unknown including his true identy. He began his criminal career as a hit man for the Valestra Mob. Later the hitman broke ties with the Valestra's and went into business for himself. When he broke into the Ace Chemical Plant Batman was there waiting for him. As the two of them fought the hitman slipped and fell into a vat of chemicals. The chemicals bleached his skin white turned his lips red and his hair became green. '''Batman : The Animated Series ' '''Christmas With The Joker On Christmas eve Joker escaped prison and kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Summer Gleason and Batman and Robin must find them before the Joker finishes them off. The Last Laugh Its April Fools Day and Joker has escaped from prison and is now the captain of a garbage ship and the fumes from the garbage is really laughing gas. As the gas goes through Gotham it causes people to laugh uncontrolably. So Batman put an end to the Jokers wicked April Fools Day prank. The Forgotten 'In this episode Joker makes an appearance in Bruces dream. While Bruce is looking in a mirror he sees himself start to laugh then his reflection turns into the Joker. Joker then grabs Bruce and pulls him through the mirror and they fall to their death. After that Bruce wakes up. '''Be A Clown ' When the Joker dresses up as a party clown he crashes Mayor Hill's party and plants a bomb on a bithday cake. Bruce Wayne pushes the cake in the pool and it explodes safley in the water. Later after the party Gordon, Mayor Hill and Bruce Wayne realize that Hill's son Jordon is missing. Jordon becomes friends with the Joker who he thinks is just a normal clown. Its up to Batman to to rescue Jordon and stop the Joker. '''Joker's Favor '''After a man named Charlie Collins curses the Joker on the highway the Joker follows him. Joker was about ready to kill Charlie until out of fear he said he would do anything for the Joker if he let him live. The Joker agreed and let him go. Afew years later there is a banquet to honor Commissioner Gordon and Joker decides this would be the perfect time to kill James Gordon so he calls Charlie for help. During the banquet is to bring a cake filled with nervegas in to the room. The nerve gas paralyzes everyone and Charlie signals Batman. When Batman arrives he saves everyone. In the end Charlie pretends to go crazy and pretends like hes going to blow up the Joker but the bomb just fired conconfetti. In the end Charlie goes home and Batman takes Joker to jail. (This episode is the first appearance of Harley Quinn). '''Fear of Victory When Batman and Robin go to Arkahm to see if Scarecrow is still there they discover he has escaped and the Joker laughs. Dreams In Darknes The Joker makes a few appearences in this episode. However it is not the real Joker just an hallucination. The first time Batman sees Joker is in the Batcave in the Bat Computer monitor but when he turnes around he sees its just Alfred. The second time Batman is in the caves below Arkham. When he looks down he sees a rat. The rat starts to laugh and it turns into the Joker. The Joker then walks towards Batman and as he raises his hands the Puenguin comes out of the ground. The Laughing Fish ' When the Joker uses his Joker toxin to make fish look like him he tries to get them copyright. But whenever a G. Carl Francis a man who works for the Gotham City's Office of Copyright says the Joker can't copyright fish because their natural resources Joker says he either copyrights the fish or he'll die. Batman then steps in to protect him. After a failed attack on Carl Francis, Harvey Bullock and Batman find out that Joker is hiding at the Gotham Aquarium. They both go there and almost get eaten by Joker's shark. In the end instead of wanting to get caught Joker jumps into the ocean and supposedly gets eaten by a shark. However Batman thinks he still may be alive. '''The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne '''When Dr. Hugo Strange discovers Bruce Wayne is really Batman he holds anuction with Joker, Two - Face and Penguin attending. Joker wins the auction but Batman creates a fake vieo tape of Hugo Strange saying that he could say anyone is Batman and they would pay. Angery at this Joker, Two - Face and Penguin try to kill Hugo Strange but Batman saves him and all four of them get sent to prison. '''Joker's Wild '''While in Arkaham Joker discovers a business man named Cameron Kaiser has built a Joker themed casino called Joker's Wild. Joker is outraged by this so he escapes Arkham to destroy it. Joker almost succeeds but Batman tells him Kaiser wants the casino blown up because he's in debt and wants to collect the insurance. Joker then decides not to destroy the casino ang goes to kill Kaiser. Batman escapes the death trap Joker put him in and he stops Joker from killing Kaiser. In the end Joker and Kaiser are arrested. ' Almost Got Im One night Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Killer Crock met to play poker. Each villian had an I almost got Im story but Joker instited heis was the best so he saved his for last. Once the others were done he told his. His almost got Im story was that he had captured Batman and put him in an electric chair and pe pumped his captive audience full of laughing gas. The harder the audience laughed the more the voltage would spike until Batman was dead. But before Batman died Catwoman came in and distracted Joker so much that he left his metal rod he used to cook a hot dog on Batman's lap. He used the metal rod to unlock his shackles and he got out before the chair exploded. But before they got away Catwoman tried to chase after him. However she was knocked out by Harley Quinn from behind. joker then revealed Catwoman was at the cat food company and he was going to have her shreded and put in a can and sent to Batman. During this time you find out that Killer Crock is just Batman dressed as Crock. When the other chriminals try to kill Batman he reveals that the other people in the building are under cover cops. Batman then saves Catwoman from Harley. Birds of a Feather Joker is mentioned twice in this episode. The first time the Penguin believes Joker and other villians are throwing him a surprise party but Batman lets him know that none of the other villians are free. The second time Pierce mentioned having the Joker at his last party was a blast even though he robbed everyone blind. I Am The Night During this episode Batman is in a deep depression. He says that one day someone will kill him and he goes on to say it could be the Joker or just some punk off the street that gets lucky. The Man Who Killed Batman '''When a small time gangster called Sid the Squid was thought to have killed Batman Joker met with him and pulled a heist just to make sure Batman was dead. But when Batman didn't show up to stop him the Joker became sad to think that Batman was dead. Joker and Harley gave Batman a funeral. After the funeral Joker stuck Sid the Squid in a box and and tossed him into a vat of acid. Sid is saved by mysterious means later revealed to be Batman who was not really dead. '''Harley And Ivy After getting yelled at by the Joker, Harley she sets out to commit a crime by herself by stealing a diamond. During the heist Poison Ivy trips the alarm. And before they can be cought by the police Harley shoots Poison Ivy's plant toxins at the police. Harley and Ivy then form a partnership which leaves the Joker by himself. Joker is shown to be totally helpless walking around in his boxers yelling at Harley to find his pants. Joker didn't even realized Harley was gone until one of his henchmen show him a news paper article about Harley and Ivy. Harley calls Joker even though Ivy told her not to. While Joker is talking to Harley on the phone he tracks the call and goes to their hide out. While there Joker tries to take what Harley and Ivy stole and a fight breaks out. Batman then arrives and when Joker starts shooting at Batman, Batman tells him to stop because their in a toxic waste dump and it could explode. And sure enough it does explode so Batmanhad to knock Joker out and save him. Harley and Ivy are then captured you officer Renee Montoy. Back at Arkham Joker yells out his window to the garden where Harley Qinn and Poison Ivy are working saying that next time he starts a gang there will be no women in it. Harley says they can work it out and then Poison Ivy throws mud in her face. Fire From Olympus When Maximilian Zeus is being rolled through Arkham on a gurny he sees Joker and believes he is the god Hermes. Trial '''When Batman is captured by his worst enemys he is put on trial in a kangaroo court with the Joker as the judge. DA Janet Van Dorn is representing Batman. The criminals believe Batman made them what they are but Van Dorn proves them wrong and Batman is found not guilty. However because they are so rotton Joker tells everyone to kill Batman anyways. Batman and Van Dorn escape and Batman has one final fight with Joker. Batman kicks him in the face and the fight is over very quick. The police then retake Arkham. '''Harlequinade '''The Joker steal an enormous bomb from a mob auctionplotting to make Gotham one big crater. Not knowing where to look Batman asks Harley Quinn for help. Harley agrees to help and she takes Batman to their latest hideout where Batman is scocked to discover that Joker has the entire city under survalence. After a while Batman gets irritated with Harley and he demands to know where Joker is. Harley thinks its funny he hasn't figured out that Joker is at Mayor Hill's mansion. When Batman arrives at the mansion he locks Harley in the Batmobile and he meets up with Robin. Mayor Hill thinks the Joker wants money but he was planing to explode the bomb the whole time as a way to get rid of Batman and the cops. Batman and Robin show up and they start to fight the Joker. At that time Harley escapes her handcuffs goes to Batman and tells him their deal is off. Robin then points out that the timer on the bomb didn't leave him enough time to go by Arkham and get Harley. Joker wants to get in his plane to get away from the bomb but Harley dosen't want to go because she dosen't want to leave her friends from Arkham. Joker then gets in the plane and starts to shoot at Batman and Robin. Joker then does a dive for the bomb but he loses control of the plane when Harley shoots a hard object at Jokers head. When the plane crashes Joker gets out in a daze and sees Harley pointing a gun at him. Batman tells Quinn not to do it but Harley pulls the triger. But the gun she was holding was a flag gun and on the flag it says RAT TAT TAT. Harley looks scared because of Jokers reaction. Then Joker laughs and says "baby oyur the greatest." They embrace and their relationship is rekindled. '''Riddler's Reform Joker is seen in his sell at Arkham. He is shown covering his ears while Riddler is yelling about how Batman captured him. Harley's Holiday When Harley sees Veronica Vreeland at a store Harley asks her if she remembers her. Harley then goes on to say that her and Joker held her hostage at a charity event a few years back. Make 'Em Laugh Joker uses the Mad Hatters mind control technology on the judges of a comedy contest so they will get arrested and he can replace them with his own henchmen. Batgirl Returns ' In this episode Joker appears in Barbara Gordon's dream. As Batman is fighting Joker, Penguin and Two -Face, Batgirl arrives to help him and she quickley takes them down. Afterward Batman and Batgirl lean in for a kiss but before this happend Barbara is waken by Dick Grayson. ' Lock - Up The Joker's laughter can be heard at the end of the episode while Lock - Up is taken to his cell. Batman : Mask of the Phantasm Believing that Batman is killing crime bosses Salvatore Valestra hires Joker to kill Batman. Joker later poisons Valestra with Joker venom and sets a trap for Batman. But then the Phantasm arrives and Joker realizes she is killing the crime bosses and not Batman. Joker then sets off a bomb but the Phantasm escapes. Joker then confronts Arther Reeves and tells him that he believes that Reeves hired the Phantasm to kill the people that witnessed him comit crimes for the Valestra mob. Joker then sticks Reeves with a needle and injects him with his Joker venom. Later on the Phantasm faces Joker in his hide out and Joker has deduced the Phantasm's true identity. After a fight with the Joker, Batman arrives and tells the Phantasm to go away. Once she does Joker starts a countdown to destroy his hide out. The Phantasm reappears and grabs him by his shirt and they both vanish in a cloud of smoke. Superman : The Animated Series World's Finest Parts 1, 2 & 3 ''' In the beginning Joker steals a dragon statue made of jade statue from a shop in Gotham. The statue is really made of Kryptonite and Joker knows this. Several days later Joker arrives in Metropolis and meets with Lex Luthor. Joker tells Lex that he will kill Superman for one billion dollars, and Lex Luthor accepts. Later that night Joker takes over a gang led by Ceaar Carlini. During Bruce Wayne and Lois Lanes date the Joker arrives and throws Bruce off the building and kiddnaps Lois. That night superman get an invitation by the Joker to rescue Lois. Bruce Wayne also sees the Joker's message and dressed as Batman he meets Superman at Lexcorp. Lois is rescued but Superman is almost killed by the Joker. Batman then uses acid to disolve the Kryptonite and saves Superman and Lois. Lex then meets with the Joker and gives him one last chance to kill Superman. After failing Lex again Lex Luthor decides to kill Joker. However Joker manages to take Lex hostage. Joker then takes Luthor's plane called the Lex Wing and uses it to destroy buildings built by Lex. Inside the plane Joker is confronted by Batman and Superman. During the fight Joker accidently drops his bag of marble grenades. As Batman and Superman escape the plane with Harley Quinn and Lex Luthor Joker starts laughing maniacally as the bombs explode. The Demon Reborn''' During the episode Batman tells Superman that Ra's al Ghul is worse then the Joker and Lex Luthor combined. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Justice League Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Static Shock Category:Batman Beyond Return of the Joker Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman : Mask of the Phantasm